


Cover Art for Sabulana's Floriography

by lord_garbage



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_garbage/pseuds/lord_garbage
Summary: Cover Art for Sabulana'sFloriography.





	Cover Art for Sabulana's Floriography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabulana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabulana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Floriography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698270) by [Sabulana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabulana/pseuds/Sabulana). 



 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Picture Credit.](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/batman/gallery11/selection.htm) All my fanfiction fanart [here](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/my-cover-art) on Tumblr.


End file.
